Tegír múdın
Tegír múdın, or traders tongue, is a language spoken in an alternate history of earth. The language is isolate, and is spoken by a group of traders that mostly trade around the silk road. The language has multiple dialects, mostly bound to a part of the route. The biggest difference between the dialects is the pronunciation of the language, and the script that is used. However, a standard form, with a script made by the traders themselves, is in use as an auxiliary dialect so the traders remain able to communicate with groups of other parts of the route. Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants 1 allophones of /k/, /ʒ/, /x/, /ɦ/, /ɾ/ and /l/ after or before central vowels; k > q, ʒ > ɢ, x ɦ > χ, ɾ l > ʀ 2 allophone of /n/ and /l/ after or before a high vowel or before /j/. Vowels 3 Allophones of /ɛ/ and /ɔ/ in stressed syllables. Vowel harmony A word with front vowel harmony can only have the strong front vowel and the front weak vowel. A word with central vowel haromny can only have strong central vowels and all weak vowels. A word with back vowel harmony can only have strong back vowels and weak back vowels. Phonotactics Writing System 1 on the letter Igıl stressed syllables are not written in the romanisation. 2 is used when for example texting without support for non-latin characters. Grammar Nouns Classes There are multiple classes in Tegír múdın, these classes don't have a set of endings that they have, but there is a list with endings that commonly occur in that class. A compounding root can replace these endings. The classes influence the way that numbers and defeniteness is marked. Cases The cases in tegír múdın are applied in the form of a suffix, these suffixes have a common consonant or form per case, but these are not regular over all vocabulary. Words from the same class with the same ending often do decline in the same way. here are a couple of declined examples. Numbers The number suffix comes after the case suffix, the number prefix goes before the root. I are high vowels that often agree to roundness of the nearest vowel. A are low vowels that often agree to roundness of the nearest vowel. C is repetition of the preceeding consonant. the vowels in parenthesis only appear if the suffix touches a consonant in that place. If the suffix touches a vowel it is able to change the hightness of the vowel. In some forms this is dropped in informal speech. The plural form is not needed to indicate plurals, it however is used to contrast with singular forms. Here are a couple of examples of words in specific numbers. informal uses have been shown in square brackets. adjectives Adjectives have a stem ending on a vowel, which can, but does not have to, be stressed.The adjective agrees to the noun in case. here is the list with case endings and an example adjective. 1 if the preceeding vowel is high -š occurs, if the preceeding vowel is low -s occurs. 2 If the noun the adjective modifies has an accusative ending on a stem, the adjective itself also ends on the stem case wise (so no -r suffix) Verbs Person There are multiple forms to indicate a person on a verb, a verb normally is indicated in dictionaries and vocabulary lists in the undefined person form. The suffix agrees to harmony as shown. The third person medial is for people that can be seen or whose whereabouts are known. The distal form is generally used for people who are unknown to the speaker/listener and cannot be seen. tense There are multiple tenses, they are indicated in a suffix following the person suffix, only one tense suffix can occur at a time. Syntax Lexicon Maths and other sciences. Numbers A split base 12 is used in by the speakers of Tegír múdın, Dictionary excluding part of the above shown lexicon An online dictionary is found here Example text